Diverse methods and apparatus for storing data are known in the art. Some storage systems employ multiple interconnected storage controllers for storing data. There are a number of reasons to employ multiple storage controllers, such as for replicating (mirroring) data between multiple physical locations or for handling large storage throughputs that are beyond the capabilities of a single storage controller. Data replication may be used in data storage systems to ensure consistency between redundant resources, such as storage devices. Data storage systems may replicate data to provide fault-tolerance, reliability, or accessibility. Data storage replication may be implemented by distributing updates to storage devices across a data network or other connection, such as a dedicated communication line. Management of remote storage devices often involves sending requests for operational information and receiving replies to the requests.